Luke's Moment
by CharmedGurlie
Summary: He told Kirk he would have his moment. And he meant it. Luke wants to impress Lorelai after they get engaged. Continuation of episode 6.1 JJ all the way! Happy LL..something we've been lacking on the show this season! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, so here we go. My second Gilmore fic. Takes place at the start of season six, right after Luke and Lorelai get engaged. The first few lines are from the premiere, _New and Improved Lorelai. _It always annoyed me how Luke promised to have his moment, but it never really happened. So here's my take on what should've happened. Please, please, please, review. Your reviews mean the world to me. Also, please read one-shot, The Whole Package. And review that too Thanks a bunch!

* * *

**

"Actually, I have a lot of sympathy for what you're going through," Kirk told Luke as he was looking at Lorelai's possible engagement ring

"What are you talking about, Kirk?" Luke asked

"Well, Lorelai proposing to you like that, stealing your thunder. It's got to be embarrassing, and a little upsetting. Now you'll never have that moment. You don't get to be the romantic one, the one to sweep her off her feet. That's got to hurt."

"I'm fine, Kirk," _Aw geez, I'm getting sympathy from the town loony tune._

"Well, sure, what else are you going to say? You know, I've been getting pretty close to proposing to Lulu myself, and when I heard what happened to you, it really freaked me out. I mean, if Lorelai can just spring it on you like that, what's to stop Lulu from springing it on me?"

"Your creepy friendships with really old women might do the trick."

"Well, I've been avoiding her for two days. Hanging up on her really quickly when she calls. She may be mad, but there's no way she's going to rob me of my moment."

"Well, don't you feel sorry for me, Kirk. I'm going to have my moment."

"But it's gone."

"Trust me, I'll have it. Case closed. Now, here. I'll take this one." Luke said as he ushered Kirk out of the diner.

And he would have his moment. He wanted to sweep Lorelai off her feet. He had always known that she was the one and that he wanted to spend his life with her. Finally, she had realized it too. It had taken them eight years, but they were finally on their way to being together. Forever.

He hadn't exactly planned it out, but he knew Lorelai was his soul mate and that he would eventually propose. She had just beaten him to it. Luke wanted to have his moment. For the first, and he hoped the last time in Luke Danes' life he actually agreed with Kirk

Later that day, when the crowd at the diner died down, Luke decided to call his fiancée. _Fiancée, _he thought as he dialed the number for the Dragonfly, _I love how that sounds._

"Hello, Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking," Lorelai answered the phone cheerfully. Luke's heart skipped a beat. He loved her voice. He loved everything about her. He could just picture her blue eyes sparkling.

"Good Morning, future Mrs. Luke Danes," Luke said equally as cheerful. Cheerful was definitely not a common word used to describe the monosyllabic diner man, but when he was with Lorelai, he was like a totally different person.

Lorelai's face broke into a smile at just the sound of his voice. _How can just hearing a person's voice make me go all fluttery inside like this? _Lorelai thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number," Lorelai said playfully into the phone. She had to play with his head a little bit. She was Lorelai, after all.

"Oh, what a shame," Luke said, feigning disappointment. "I was just calling to see if my fiancée wanted to go out to a celebratory dinner. But I guess I'm out of luck."

"Wait, did you say Luke Danes? I thought you said Duke. Common mistake." Lorelai teased sweetly, "Did I hear mention of dinner?"

"Yea," Luke said. _Food is always a good way to get her attention. _Luke thought.

"I was thinking we could go somewhere nice to celebrate our engagement," he continued. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds great. See you later!" Lorelai said, smiling into the phone.

"Bye," Luke responded. He stood at the counter grinning while subconsciously scrubbing the counter in that same old spot. Her spot. He remained like that for a few, peaceful moments. Until the chime above the door rang. And in walked Taylor, complaining as per usual.

"Oh, Luuuke," he said in that annoying, Taylor-ish way while beckoning Luke to come over.

"Aw, jeez," Luke grumbled as he made his way over to Taylor's table.

Around lunchtime, Rory came flying into the Inn and nearly tackled Lorelai, who had told Rory about the engagement that morning.

* * *

"Mom!" Rory squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Hey kid!" Lorelai greeted her daughter with a hug. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I don't have any classed this afternoon and I couldn't wait to see you!" Rory couldn't be happier for her mom. _I'm so glad those two finally realized how perfect they are for each other,_ she thought.

"You look different mom," Rory observed.

"Good different? Bad different? Freddy Krueger different?" Lorelai asked.

"Happy different…..you're glowing!" Rory said with a smile. Rory's face suddenly got very serious.

"Are you happy mom?" Rory didn't want another almost wedding.

"Oh, sweets, so happy," Lorelai replied, smiling. In fact, she hadn't stopped smiling all day, and she didn't see an end in sight.

"Good," Rory said. She linked arms with her mother and they left for a Gilmore Girls lunch and shopping combo.

* * *

"Rory…" Lorelai wailed into the phone later that night. "I look gross."

"Mom, you look beautiful."

"You can't even see me!"

"I've seen you in that dress. Take my word for it. Beautiful."

"But I'm engaged now. I have to keep him hooked"

"Mom," Rory reasoned. "C'mon, this is Luke we're talking about. He's been hooked for like, what, the past nine years or so? He's not going anywhere."

"Yea, I guess you're right. I should probably get going. Luke should be here soon. Love ya, hon."

"Love you too mom. Give Luke a hug for me"

"Kay, I will, bye!" Lorelai said as she hung up the phone.

Lorelai went downstairs and looked out the window. Luke wasn't there yet. She looked at the clock. It was five after seven. _Huh, that's weird; _she thought _Luke's never late. That's my job. _

Soon, seven thirty rolled around, and still no Luke. Lorelai was getting a little angry. Even she didn't usually run this late. This was their engagement dinner, and they were going to miss their reservations. Lorelai grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

On her way to Luke's Lorelai was thinking about what could possibly have kept Luke.

_Oh, no, what if he's having second thoughts?_ Lorelai thought in a panic. _No, that can't be it. He probably just got caught up at the diner. Yea, that must be it. He got stuck at the dinner. _

Lorelai was crossing the square now, passing the gazebo.

_There's no reason to be angry. He just got caught up at work. _Lorelai was thinking. She looked up at the diner and stopped in her tracks. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

_Or maybe not. _

**tbc.**

**That's all for now, but there's more, I promise. Review and tell me any ideas you might have. I'll update ASAP.**


	2. His moment arrives

**Hey guys, welcome back! Hope you loved my evil little cliffhanger! Sorry it took me awhile to update, but I've been pretty busy. Please, please, please review! Your reviews mean the world to me, and I need some ideas for this!

* * *

**

Chapter Two: His Moment has Arrived.

The diner was empty. And dark. The sign on the door read "Closed." Now she was pretty mad. Where the heck was Luke? Lorelai walked up to the door. A little piece of paper taped to the door had "Lorelai" written on it. In Luke's writing. She sighed as she pulled it off. _This isn't gonna be good, _she thought as she began reading the note.

_Lorelai, _

_I am so sorry. I had to run out of town at the last minute. I'll explain later. There's fresh coffee upstairs in the apartment. Let yourself in. I figured maybe you'd be less mad if I made you some coffee. Yea, yea, it's bribery. So sue me. _

_Luke._

Lorelai couldn't help but smile as she read the note. She was still upset that their romantic evening was ruined, but loved the fact that Luke knew her so well. _Where'd did he have to go? _Lorelai thought. _I hope nothing's wrong. _

She reached above the door frame for the spare key. She let herself into the diner and locked the door behind her. She walked behind the counter toward the curtain leading up to Luke's apartment.

As she turned the corner toward the stairs, a heavenly smell hit Lorelai. As heavenly as Luke's coffee smelled, it was not the smell of coffee. _Huh, that's odd, _Lorelai thought. She started up the stairs. About halfway up, she realized she was walking on something. She looked down and saw rode petals scattered on the stairs. _What is going on? _she thought. When she finally reached the apartment, she opened the door and found the room candlelit and the table set for a romantic dinner for two. She looked around to find Luke standing to the side looking at Lorelai with a slight grin on his face.

"I was beginning to think you would never get here," he told her teasingly.

"Luke," Lorelai asked, barely above a whisper. "What is going on?"

Luke walked up to her and took her hand.

"Well, I realize this is a little after the fact but," Luke got down on one knee, still holding Lorelai hand. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" His eyes met hers, which were beginning to tear up.

"Well, you see Luke, I'm kinda already engaged," she said with a grin, although her voice was trembling slightly.

"Lorelai," Luke growled with a tone that implied an "aw, geez."

"Yes, Luke, of course I'll marry you." The tears now spilled from her eyes as Luke slid the beautiful ring onto her finger. He stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Happy tears, right?" Luke asked, looking into her eyes again.

"The happiest." Lorelai responded.

Luke pulled her into a hug, and then kissed her deeply. He knew this was the best thing had ever had and ever would happen to him, and he knew he would never be happier, and that things would only get better from here.

Their kiss was interrupted by the oven timer going off. Lorelai suddenly remembered the fancy set up.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked as he made his way over to the stove.

"Yea?"

"Why'd you go through all of this?"

"All of what?" Luke asked, beginning to get a little confused.

"The dinner, pretending you left town, the rose petals….I mean, it's not exactly common Luke behavior." Lorelai explained.

"Well, you beat me to the proposal, but I wanted you to have a special, romantic memory of it. I wanted you to be surprised and to have a real proposal. I wanted to have my moment to sweep you off your feet."

"Luke, you are amazing," Lorelai said. And she meant it. Luke pulled her into another hug. She took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. She never felt safer then when she was in his arms. She knew that no matter what, Luke would never leave her side. There was no way she could screw this up. They were perfect. He had put up with all her crazy tendencies for more then eight years. He'd always been there; through the best of times and the worst of times. Luke would never let her go.

Lorelai was right. This was by no means common Luke behavior. But, when Luke was with Lorelai, he was a totally different person. His rare smiles were reserved only for her. He wasn't his usual, grumpy, monosyllabic self. That gruff exterior vanished when he was with her. She even got to see him without his baseball hat! Luke wanted nothing more then to please Lorelai. She had always been the only one for Luke. And, even though it had taken her eight years to realize it, Luke was the only guy for Lorelai.

She had ruined many a relationship in the past, but maybe that was because they were the wrong relationships. She knew this one was right. It was _it_ for her. For the first time in her life, Lorelai had no desire to run. In fact, the thought had never even entered her mind. She never wanted to be anywhere, ever again, without Luke, who at the moment was stroking her hair. He kissed the top of her head, and then pulled away.

"So, I believe this morning you promised me a delicious meal?" Lorelai recalled.

"Yes, I did. And I think it's just about ready," Luke replied, making his way back to the stove. The room smelled even better now then it had when Lorelai entered the apartment.

"Wow, you really know the way to a girl's heart, don't you?" Lorelai teased.

"Only yours," Luke replied, and their eyes locked again. Both of them knew that they would never be happier.

**Tbc….or not tbc?

* * *

**

**I have the next chapter written, but I don't know if I'm gonna keep going or not. I feel like this might have been a good place to stop. But, I'll probably at least put up the next chapter. Give me some feedback, people! And some ideas too, please. And don't forget to read my other Gilmore fic, The Whole Package. I'm also gonna try to get my new story up today! Look for it:**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The morning after

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys are amazing! **

**Ok, so stupid me forgot to mention an important fact in the beginning. Lorelai and Rory aren't fighting in this fic, for those of you who didn't realize that when Rory showed up in Ch. 1. They're not fighting, but Lorelai still randomly proposed.**

**Also, I know this chapter doesn't really make any logical sense, because Sookie would have been one of, if not _the_ first person Lorelai told about the engagement. But work with me here people!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- The Morning After**

Lorelai woke up the next morning feeling better and more relaxed then she had in ages. Luke's arms were wrapped around her, as if protecting her from anything bad that could ever happen. Lorelai felt great knowing that this feeling would never leave her; that _he _would never leave her. Lorelai turned over to look at Luke. His eyes were open, and he was looking at Lorelai lovingly with a small grin. He was still in disbelief that he was lucky enough to have Lorelai Gilmore in his arms-forever.

"Whatcha doin?" Lorelai asked, grinning broadly.

"Just watching you. You looked so peaceful. And for once, you weren't talking," Luke said teasingly.

"Hey! Is that any way to talk to your fiancé?" Lorelai asked, playfully hitting Luke's arm.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Luke leaned down and kissed her.

"I guess I can forgive you," Lorelai teased, playfully rolling her eyes and sighing. "But only if there's something in it for me. Coffee, perhaps?"

"I guess I can manage that," Luke got up and started getting ready. Lorelai, too, got up; snuggled in the comfy blue flannel shirt she was wearing. Her shirt. Or at least, it was now.

* * *

A little while later, Lorelai joined Luke downstairs at the diner.

"Good morning, again," she said cheerfully, greeting Luke with a kiss.

"Hey," he replied. "Where are you off to today?"

"I'm gonna stop by the inn for a little while. I have to fill Sookie in on the engagement."

"You didn't tell Sookie yet?" Luke asked in disbelief. He thought Sookie would be the first person Lorelai would tell, after Rory of course.

"Nah, I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to her yet. You wanna come with?" Lorelai asked.

"Please. For endless hugging and jumping and giggling? I think I'll sit this one out." Luke replied sarcastically.

"Suit yourself," Lorelai replied, shrugging, as she got up from her seat at the counter. "I'll be back around lunch, okay?" Lorelai leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay, See ya," Luke replied, kissing her goodbye. He handed her a to-go cup of coffee.

_Oh, he knows me so well,_ Lorelai thought with a grin as she made her way out the door.

* * *

Lorelai bounded into the inn's kitchen, where Sookie was preparing lunch.

"Hey, Hun," Sookie greeted Lorelai when she saw her enter the kitchen.

"Hey, Sook. Got any coffee?" Lorelai asked. She had polished off her coffee from Luke's long age. Sookie's coffee wasn't as good – no one's was – but hey, caffeine is caffeine, right?

Lorelai watched as Sookie got her some coffee and placed it in front of Lorelai.

"Okay, so Sookie, I have some news for you," Lorelai started, while making a show of picking up her coffee with her left hand, which flashed her engagement ring. Sookie's eyes widened as she did this, and her hand flew to her mouth. She pointed at the ring.

"Ohmigod!" Sookie exclaimed. "You-Luke-Oh, this is- wow- you're- this-wow!" Sookie couldn't even form sentences. All she could do was envelop Lorelai in a huge hug.

"So, I take it you're happy for me?" Lorelai asked, laughing.

Sookie looked at her.

"Eeeee!" They both shrieked at the same time, jumping up and down, giggling.

"I'm getting married!" Lorelai squealed.

"You're getting married!" Sookie echoed.

"When did this happen?" Sookie asked.

"Well, I proposed to Luke the night before last. It was a pretty spur-of-the-moment thing, and then last night he surprised me with the most beautiful 'official' proposal…" Lorelai explained. She went on to tell Sookie all the details about the previous night. When she finished, Sookie's mouth was hanging open.

"Luke did all that?" Sookie asked, astonished.

"Yup," Lorelai replied, grinning broadly.

"Luke _Danes _Luke?"

"Yes Sookie," Lorelai responded, laughing a little.

"Luke, with the backwards baseball cap and the monosyllable answers?" Sookie was truly in disbelief.

"Yes, Sookie!" Lorelai said again, rolling her eyes. "I know that it's totally un-Luke like, but it was- amazing. It was prefect. _He_ is perfect." Lorelai was grinning broadly. It seemed like she hadn't stopped grinning for days.

Sookie smiled while she listened to Lorelai go on and on about how amazing Luke was. Sookie was so glad Lorelai had finally realized it. Sookie, like the rest of Stars Hollow, had realized how perfect Luke and Lorelai were for each other long ago. And Sookie knew that, for Lorelai, this was new. It wasn't the same as it had been with Max and Christopher. Lorelai had always run to Luke when things went wrong. Now, she wouldn't have to. Because Luke would be right there with her.

"Sweetie, I am so happy for you," Sookie, said giving Lorelai one more hug.

"Thanks Sook. I gotta go. I have a ton of work to do. They call this 'a job' for a reason!" Lorelai said with a grin as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai was chowing down on a burger and fries at the diner.

"So, um, Luke?" Lorelai began from her seat at the counter.

"Yea," Luke looked up from where he was cleaning the counter.

"I have to tell my parents about the engagement. It's better sooner then later," Lorelai said, remember how it had gone over when Lorelai didn't tell her parents about Max.

"And I want you to come with me to tell them."

"What? Lorelai, no."

"Luke! Come on! You have to come!" Lorelai pleaded.

"Lorelai, your parents hate me," Luke reasoned.

"So? Join the club, mister!" Lorelai shot back.

"Lorelai…" Luke began. Just then, however, Lorelai did the hair flip. There was no way Luke could stand up to that. He never could.

_Jeez, I never should have told her that the hair flip had any effect on me, _Luke thought, thinking back to their conversation about his dark day.

Luke sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. Lorelai could see he was beginning to crack. She switched to the sad puppy-dog eyes.

_Aw, jeez, not the sad eyes, _Luke thought. Luke could never resist those eyes of hers.

"Please, Luke," Lorelai begged with a pout.

"Fine! Fine, I'll go!" Luke finally gave in, just like both he and Lorelai knew he would eventually. He always did.

"Yay! Thank you! Pick me up at seven?"

"Yea, see you then," Luke grumbled.

"Kay bye," Lorelai kissed him deeply goodbye, to show how thankful she was, then nearly skipped out the door.

**Tbc!

* * *

**

**It might take me a little while to update, because I go back to school tomorrow. But I'll update as soon as I can! Review please! And if you get sick of waiting, read my other stories, _The Whole Package _(oneshot) and _The Incredible Sinking Luke. _**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Telling the Gilmores

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, although I have to admit I was a little upset by the lack of reviews. There weren't as many as I'd hoped for (only five!). But thank you to those who did review- **Lorelai 35 Gilmore, JJSoulmatesLL, jennatheJesusfreak, gilmore-gurl-13, and TheCarbyLover-** you're the best! Also, I plan on updating _The Incredible Sinking Luke_ really soon! I have the next two chapters written already, I just gotta get em up!  
**

Lorelai took a deep breath. Her and Luke were standing outside the Elder Gilmore's enormous house. They were side by side, hand in hand, looking scared to death at the huge wooden door.

"It'll be okay. It can't be that bad," Lorelai said, hoping that she sounded at least a little convincing.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Luke asked, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Why? Am I helping you any?" Lorelai asked, taking her eyes away from the intimidating house to look up at Luke.

"Not really," Luke said apologetically.

"I guess myself then," Lorelai said with a shrug. She was trying to lighten the mood a little, but Luke could tell she was scared.

_I hate seeing her like this, _Luke thought, _the spark in her eyes is almost gone. It's replaced with…..fear. I hate that she's so scared. As much as she hates to admit it, she longs for her parent's approval. What kid doesn't? _

Luke wrapped Lorelai in a much needed hug.

"It _will _be okay," Luke said into her ear. Unlike Lorelai, he actually managed to sound like he meant it. She smiled up at him gratefully. He saw a little of that signature spark return to her eyes as she pulled back and rang the doorbell.

The maid, looking scared to death, as most of the Gilmore maids do, brought Luke and Lorelai inside. Richard and Emily were waiting for them in the parlor. Emily did a double take when they entered.

"Oh. Luke. Hello." Emily said coldly. She turned to Lorelai. "Where's Rory?"

"Oh, she had a paper to finish," Lorelai explained.

Emily seemed to accept this explication, seeing as how she didn't ask any more questions, so they all sat down to drinks. Drinks actually went relatively smoothly, to Lorelai's surprise. It wasn't until dinner when things really blew up.

Lorelai looked across the table at Luke. He gave her and encouraging nod, and she took a deep breath.

"Mom, dad, Luke and I have some news," Lorelai began.

Richard and Emily looked up at her. Richard looked semi-interested. Emily just looked bored.

"We're getting married!" Lorelai said, grinning, despite the fact that she was dreading her parent's response.

Emily merely shook her head, while Richard asked Luke to pass the peas. Luke, after politely passing the peas, looked over to Lorelai, clearly confused. He could see that Lorelai was ready to blow.

_This is not gonna be good, _Luke thought, bracing himself for the showdown that was about to occur.

"That's it?" Lorelai asked, trying to contain her anger. "You're not even gonna say anything?"

"Well, what do you want us to say?" Emily asked. "It's not like you're actually going to get married."

Lorelai's jaw dropped.

_Ouch_, Luke thought. _Lorelai is not going to like that one._

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked, not even trying to control her self now.

"Your mother's right, Lorelai. You've done this before," Richard put in.

"You've got to be kidding me! I've done this once. I've been engaged once, and it was a completely different situation. Max wasn't right for me. Luke is. Luke is different." Lorelai practically yelled.

"They're all 'different,' Lorelai," Emily said rolling her eyes. "Luke is not good enough for you. Eventually you will come to your senses and realize this, and you'll call off the wedding, and this little cycle of yours will start all over again."

"You know what? I'm done with you two," Lorelai fumed, getting up from the table. "Come on Luke, we're leaving."

Luke got up and followed Lorelai out. He was shell-shocked. They got into Luke's car and sat in silence for a moment. Lorelai could tell that her parents said had gotten to Luke and hit him hard.

_Luke, don't do this, _Lorelai thought, _don't listen to them; don't doubt us._

_Geez, _Luke was thinking. _I knew the Gilmore's were bad, but – whoa. _

Luke started the car and they pulled into the road. Lorelai couldn't take the silence anymore. She knew Luke was thinking, but she was scared of _what _Luke was thinking.

"I can't believe they would do that; say all those things-especially right in font of you," Lorelai told Luke frustrated. "I mean, that was low, even for my parents."

His eyes were locked on the road. He was trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation.

"You know they were wrong, right?" Lorelai asked, hopefully, "'Cause they were. This is different. _You _are different. I _am _going to marry you Luke. You're it for me." Lorelai paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Luke."

Luke nearly swerved the car off the road.

"You okay there?" Lorelai asked, fighting back a grin.

"Yea, it's just; you've never said that before." Luke told her, tearing his eyes off the road for a second to look at her for the first time since they'd left dinner.

"I've wanted to," Lorelai said shyly, but sincerely.

"For how long?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, a while. Probably since about the time we broke up."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I guess I was scared. This-you, you seemed too good to be true. I was afraid of losing you again." Lorelai said softly. She felt vulnerable, a rare feeling for her, telling him all this, but at the same time she felt safe knowing that he was here. Lorelai scooted closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled next to him, smiling. He kissed the top of her head. The glow was beck in her eyes, and the perma-grin had returned.

They pulled up in front of a closed Luke's, and Lorelai followed Luke inside. She plopped herself down heavily on a stool by the counter. Luke turned on the coffee pot to make Lorelai some if her much needed favorite coffee. While he was waiting for the coffee, Luke came over and sat next to Lorelai, sighing deeply.

"Luke, I really am so sorry. I have no idea what came over my parents tonight. I mean, they're always bad, but this was a lot, even for them. I swear, I've gotta be adopted," Lorelai said, falling into her babbling mode.

Luke put his hand over her smaller one and squeezed gently.

"Lorelai, it's okay. It's not your fault your parents are insane." Luke said. He leaned over to give her a deep tender kiss before going to get her coffee which Lorelai took upstairs with her. After Luke had some tea and she downed her coffee, they climbed into bed. Luke was looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Lorelai?" he asked quietly, hoping she wasn't asleep yet.

"Mhh?"

"You know I love you too, right?" Luke asked, hoping he didn't sound too much like a total idiot. Lorelai rolled over to face him, a grin on her face.

_How can one man always be so perfect?_ Lorelai wondered for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I had an idea." Lorelai teased. "After all, you have to love me to still want to marry into my crazy family." She leaned up to kiss Luke. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. They fit together perfectly. They both closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**TBC!  
**

**REVIEW please!**


	5. No More Surprises

**Hey, I'm back! I hope you guys don't hate me for taking forever to update, but I've been pretty busy. I'm almost done school, so expect me to be updating more quickly. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love yas!**

**Even though the finale was almost two weeks ago, I'm going to vent now: (don't read it if you didn't see the finale!)**

**It broke my heart, especially that little scene at the end. Maybe I'm being overly optimistic, but I don't think anything happened. It looked bad, but I think they're trying to make it worse then it really was, to keep us hooked. As much as I dislike Chris, what kind of a guy would sleep with a girl right after she broke up with her fiancée? I don't even think Chris is that stupid, especially since even he knows that Lorelai loves Luke, not him. Also, even though ASP went a way we may not all have liked; I honestly don't think that she would do that to us.**

**Okay, I'm done now. On with the story! R&R **

**Chapter 5 – No More Surprises**

The next afternoon, Lorelai was on her way from the inn to Luke's for her mid-day Luke fix. As she approached the diner, she saw that Luke was on the phone. He looked up and caught her eye. She smiled and waved. Luke, flustered, quickly hung up the phone.

_Well, that was a little odd, _Lorelai thought, but she quickly pushed any suspicious thoughts aside as she walked through the door. Luke came out from behind the counter to greet her. She kissed him sweetly, then sat down at the counter while Luke got her some coffee.

"Who was on the phone?" Lorelai asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, no one. Just one of my suppliers," Luke said while scrubbing furiously at the counter and nearly throwing his back out avoiding Lorelai's gaze.

_Oookay, _Lorelai thought, he_ is definitely hiding something. _

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" Luke asked, successfully changing the subject and getting Lorelai's mind off the phone call.

"Schedule's free at the moment. Why?"

"Well," Luke started, "I thought we could go have dinner at Sniffy's. Kind of relive our first date. What do you say?"

"I guess I could pencil you in," Lorelai said with a wink, "but are you going to actually show up for our date this time?" Lorelai asked, referring to their 'date' to celebrate their engagement.

"I'll be there," Luke said with a grin.

"No more surprises?"

"No more surprises." Luke replied.

"Okay, sounds good," Lorelai giving him a sweet, lingering kiss as she got up from her seat at the counter. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Alright. You better actually pick me up this time!" Lorelai called on her way out the door. Luke grinned.

"Seven o clock!" he called after her.

Luke actually did pick her up, at seven o clock on the dot. Of course, Lorelai wasn't ready yet, so they weren't actually on their way to Sniffy's until quarter after.

At Sniffy's, where Buddy and Maizie we overjoyed at the news of their engagement, Lorelai ordered a burger and fries, and Luke got a salad. Lorelai waved a fry in Luke's face.

"Come on! Eat it!" You know you want to!" Lorelai begged.

"Actually, I don't," Luke responded. "There's no reason for both of us to die at fifty."

"Sure there is. That way you won't be lonely without me. Please?" Lorelai asked in a singsong voice.

_I am not going to cave, _Luke thought.

_Oh, he is soo going to cave, _Lorelai thought, as she pulled out her secret weapon and began to pout at Luke.

_Aw, jeez._

"Only if you eat one of these," Luke retaliated, pointing to a cherry tomato on his plate.

"Heck no!" Lorelai exclaimed, shoving her fry into her mouth.

"That's what I thought," Luke said. "I actually win for once." Lorelai shrugged.

"Yea, well there's a first time for everything. And a last. So don't get used to it, buddy," Lorelai said playfully. She looked down at her engagement ring.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yea?" He responded distractedly, absorbed in his salad.

"We're getting married," Lorelai said with a bright smile.

"I'm aware of this," Luke said, with one of his rare, only-for-Lorelai smiles. He looked up from his salad and gave Lorelai a deep, loving kiss. By just looking into her eyes, Luke could tell she was happy. He had learned to read her eyes a long time ago. It was a trait that came in handy quite often with Lorelai. He knew her, better then anybody.

After dinner, they were on their way back to Stars Hollow. Luke held Lorelai's hand while driving, absentmindedly playing with her engagement ring. They were discussing their wedding.

"So, I definitely want Rory to be the maid of honor, if it's okay with you," Lorelai threw out, knowing that Luke would be fine with the idea. He nodded his head in agreement. He knew there was really no other candidate.

"What about your best man?" Lorelai asked.

A thought entered Luke's head, but he quickly pushed it aside.

_Not a good idea, _Luke thought. He shrugged.

"I don't know."

"What about TJ?" Lorelai halfheartedly suggested.

"Oh dear god no," Luke said quickly. Lorelai could tell that he had someone in mind. And she knew exactly who it was.

"Ash him, Luke," Lorelai said softly, clearly no longer talking about TJ. Thankfully, Luke followed her subject change.

"Lorelai, no, that'd be awkward. Especially for Rory…"

"It's not Rory's wedding," Lorelai cut in. "She a big girl she can handle it. Ask Jess."

Luke smiled slightly. She could read him just as well as he could read her.

"Okay, I'll ask him."

Lorelai smiled, then looked up as they were entering Stars Hollow and the square was coming into view.

"Luke, you are such a lair!" Lorelai suddenly exclaimed.

**TBC**

**I know, I'm evil. Don't worry, I'll update soon, hopefully. If you review! Also, I have another oneshot I want to post, but I'm not finished yet. Be on the lookout for it!**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Time For A Shower

**Hey, I'm back! And on Thursday, just like I promised! Lol. This will probably be my last chapter for a week or so, but it'll be summer soon so I'll be able to update. I hope you guys are liking the story! I'm always up for suggestions if you've got 'em. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, the reviews were great and I really appreciate them. If you didn't review, review after this chapter please! I'm not getting a ton of reviews for this one, and it's making me kinda sad!**

**Also, please find the time to read and review my other stories, The Incredible Sinking Luke, and The Whole Package.  I also have a oneshot that I should be putting out within the week. It's called over my head, and here's the summary for ya:**

**Their world was falling apart. They were losing each other, and they both knew it. Is it too late to find their way back? I know, it sounds sad, but I'm a diehard JJ, so trust me. Lol**

**Also, I haven't been doing this much:**

**Disclaimer: Guess what guys? This may come as a shocker, but I don't own GG!**

**Thanks to TheCarbyLover, who gave me the idea for a wedding shower way back in the beginning!**

**Chapter 6- Time for a Shower**

"Luke! You are such a lair! You said no more suprises" Lorelai exclaimed as the square came into view.

"What?" Luke asked innocently. "This town has crazy festivals all the time."

"Uh, yea, Luke, but they generally don't involve the entire town standing under a huge sign that says 'Congratulations Luke and Lorelai.'"

"Well, what makes you think I had anything to do with this?" Luke asked. Lorelai just stared at him in silence, waiting for him to cave. Luke sighed.

"Okay, but all I did was get you out of town. Rory and Sookie planned the whole thing," Luke explained.

_Well, that would explain why he was so anxious to get of the phone earlier when he saw me, _Lorelai thought.

Luke parked in front of the diner, then went around to help Lorelai out of the car, being the perfect gentleman that he is. They made their way over to the square, where wveryone was cheering and applauding for them. Lane's band was playing, and there was enough food, courtesy of Sookie, to feed an army.

Rory came running up to Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai embraced her daughter in a huge hug.

"Are you surprised? Do you like it?" Rory asked.

"Oh Rory, you are one amazing kid," Lorelai said.

Rory turned to Luke and greeted him with a hug as well.

"So you tricked her again, huh? That's gotta be a record?" Luke just smiled. "Congratulations, Luke," Rory continued, "I can't wait for you to be my dad- officially." Luke's smile widened.

_You gotta love those Gilmore Girls, _he thought. Lorelai also smiled at Rory, and took Luke's hand in hers.

_We may not be the average family, _Lorelai thought, _but we're definitely going to ba a happy one. _

Lorelai and Luke made their way over to the two huge chairs set up, surrounded by dozens of presents. They sat down comfortably, hand-in-hand. The townsfolk came up to the happy couple, wishing them the best of luck.

"Jeez, it took you two long enough!" Babette exclaimed as she and Miss Patty approached the pair. Luke shot a look at Lorelai, a little confused.

"I'm sorry?" Lorelai asked. The confusion was mutual.

"Well, come on honey, we all always knew you two were meant for each other," Miss Patty explained.

Lorelai met Luke's eyes and they both smiled slightly.

"Yea, and Luke's been pining for you for years!" The ever blunt Babette exclaimed.

"Aw, jeez," Luke sighed, breaking Lorelai's gaze and looking down. Lorelai adored this shy side of Luke. She thought it was just too cute. She gave his hand a little squeeze, to let him know that she was glad he had been pining, because Lorelai was a little slower when it came to recognizing her feelings.

"Uh, thanks, guys" Lorelai said to Babette and Miss Patty, who were moving along to let everyone else have a chance to talk to Luke and Lorelai.

Rory stood by the gazebo, watching Luke and Lorelai. They had been hand-in-hand the whole time, and their smiles hadn't left their faces, which was quite a record for Luke.

Watching them, Rory knew they were happy. They were perfect together, in every sense of the word. Sure they had the occasional disagreement, just like any other couple, but Lorelai just wasn't Lorelai without Luke, and Luke wasn't really Luke without Lorelai. As cheesy as it may be, they completed each other. Rory had never seen her mom this happy, and she had never been happier for her.

Sookie came over to Rory and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad they found each other," Sookie said.

"Tell me about it, Rory replied.

"I think this is the happiest I've ever seen them. Luke's even smiling!" Sookie exclaimed. Rory smiled at the happy couple.

"When it's right, it's right," Rory responded.

All the townsfolk had given their congratulations to the couple, and had left Luke and Lorelai alone.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Luke said, rising from his chair. "Do you want one?"

"Yes, please," Lorelai replied sweetly, watching him walk away. Lorelai looked around at the party, now in full swing. She glanced to the dark, closed up diner. Lorelai could remember her and Max's engagement party a few years back. She had been sitting in almost the exact same spot, looking at the same diner. Only this time, she didn't have to go over to the diner and beg Luke to come out to the party. This time, he was part of the reason for the party. Lorelai would never have to ask him to join in on the important parts of her life. He would already be there, because it's going to be the important parts of their lives now, not just her's.

Thinking back to that engagement party, Lorelai knew why this was different, and why she wanted Luke their so badly last time. She had never _really_ loved Max. Or anyone else for that matter. Except for Luke. It had always been Luke, and it always would be.

Luke returned to his seat and handed Lorelai her drink. Lorelai scooted her chair closer to Luke's, and rested her hand on his knee. Luke wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer to him. Lorelai laid her head on Luke's shoulder, and he leaned down and kissed to top of her head. They sat like that for a while, just watching the party and enjoying each other's company.

**TBC**

**Review, review, review, please! **


	7. A Best Man

**Hello! Sorry for the delay in updating, I hit some writers block. I hope you like this chapter! I posted Over My Head. It's a one shot…read it! lol. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 7- A Best Man**

A few nights later, Luke and Lorelai were sitting on Lorelai's couch watching a movie.

"So, have you talked to Jess yet?" Lorelai brought up casually.

"Um, no, not yet," Luke replied.

"Luke," Lorelai whined, "You have to talk to him."

"I know. I will. Eventually," Luke said. Lorelai, who was leaning against Luke with his arm around her, pushed herself off of Luke.

"Now," she stated, pausing the movie.

"Lorelai," Luke started, turning to Luke at her. Big mistake. As soon as Luke looked at her, Lorelai began to pout.

"Please, Luke?" Lorelai asked, her eyes wide.

"Aw geez," Luke said with a sigh. "Fine. Where's the phone?"

_I have got to learn to say no to that pout, _Luke thought.

"Yay!" Lorelai exclaimed with a smile.

_The pout never fails, _she thought mischievously. She reached behind her to grab the portable phone and hand it to Luke. Luke looked down at the phone in his hands.

"He's gonna say no," Luke said quietly, turning his head to look at his beautiful fiancée.

"Aw, hon," Lorelai said, putting her hand over Luke's. "He's not going to say no. If he says no, I'll march right down to-uh, wherever he lives these days and I'll- uh, beat him up." Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand and tried to sound tough.

"That sounded convincing," Luke said sarcastically.

"I know. But, really, he won't say no. Not after all you've done for him," Lorelai said earnestly. Luke looked into her bright, reassuring eyes and began to dial.

"Hello?" Jess's voice came over the phone.

"Hey, Jess, it's Luke,"

"Oh, uh, hey Luke. What's up?" Jess asked, sounding a little confused.

"Well, uh, Lorelai and I are, uh, getting married." Luke said. He sounded uncomfortable, because he didn't like asking for favors, but he was unable to contain his grin just talking about the engagement.

"Wow. So you finally got the girl, huh?" Jess asked. He could practically hear Luke smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Yea. I did." Luke responded, giving the very curious Lorelai's hand a squeeze. "So, I-we, were wondering if you would, uh, be our best man. I know it's not really your thing but-,"

"Sure," Jess replied, interrupting what was soon to become babbling.

"I'm sorry. What?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"I said sure. I'll do it. It's no big deal."

"Wow. Thanks Jess. That really means a lot to me. To both of us." Luke said, shooting a grin at Lorelai, who smiled back.

"Yea, well, I'm happy for you," Jess said sincerely. "At least one of us got the girl of our dreams. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later?"

Luke smiled. "Yea, I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok. And tell Lorelai congratulations for me, okay?"

"Yea. I will. Thanks Jess," Luke said as he hung up the phone, still smiling. Lorelai was barely able to contain her curiosity as Luke hung up the phone.

"What did he say? What did he say?" Lorelai begged like a four-year-old.

"He said yes," Luke said with a grin. "And he wanted me to tell you congratulations for him."

"Aw, that was nice," Lorelai smiled at Luke, glad to see him so happy that Jess agreed.

"Okay. So we have the maid of honor and the best man. Now all we need is to find me a dress, get you a tux, pick a location, set a date, plan the honeymoon, find a place for the reception, and send out invitations."

"Oh, is that all, Crazy Lady?" Luke asked sarcastically before leaning in to give Lorelai a lingering kiss.

"Actually," Luke realized, pulling back from the kiss, "there is one other thing."

"And what would that be?" Lorelai asked.

"You need someone to walk you down the aisle."

"Oh. Right." Lorelai stated. "Well, um-," Luke took her hand.

"Lorelai, you should ask your father," Luke told her reasonably.

"I can't ask him. My parents aren't exactly supportive of this whole wedding thing."

"I know. But Lorelai, He's your father. And you are his only daughter. And this is your wedding. He's going to want to give you away."

"Luke-," Lorelai began in her whiny, I'm-about-to-pout face.

"Hey. I may not have the pout, but I do have the coffee," Luke warned.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lorelai said with a gasp at the thought of losing her coffee.

"Try me." Luke challenged.

"Fine! We'll ask him," Lorelai caved. "But you owe me a _huge_ cup of coffee, mister."

"Yea, yea," Luke said, giving Lorelai another kiss. "We'll see."

* * *

Figuring it was better to ask Lorelai's father in person, Luke and Lorelai pulled up outside the Gilmore mansion the next night.

"It'll be fine," Luke reassured Lorelai.

"That's what you said last time. Remember what happened last time?" Lorelai pointed out.

"Good point. But I think this is something that you need to do. And I'll be right here with you." Luke said, while pulling a very reluctant Lorelai up to the door and ringing the bell.

"You know, if I didn't love you so much, I would really hate you right about now," Lorelai said.

"Because that makes a ton of sense," Luke replied, rolling his eyes joking just as the door swung open. Lorelai looked up, her eyes wide.

"Uh, hi dad."

**Tbc.**

**Hope you liked it…..now press the little purple button and review. Pretty please? And feel free to give me some ideas!**


	8. The Proper Thing To Do

**Hey everyone! Chapter 8 is ready to go! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, the reviews were great! Please don't forget to review after this! I'm shooting for 10 reviews, which is more then I've ever gotten for this story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- The Proper Thing to Do**

Richard looked at the pair for a moment, confused, before greeting them.

"Lorelai, Luke, hello. Please, come in," Richard said, recovering from his confusion. Lorelai scooted through the door past her father, with Luke in tow.

"So, dad, where's the maid?" Lorelai asked casually on her way to the sitting room. She was trying to stay off topic for as long as possible.

"Oh, your mother fired her this morning," Richard replied, as if it should be obvious.

"Why do I ever bother asking anymore?" Lorelai muttered to Luke with an eye roll. Luke just grinned slightly as they both sat down. "He's going to say no," Lorelai whispered, as her father had yet to enter the room.

"He's not going to say no. If he says no, I'll march over there and beat him up,"

"Are you mocking me?" Lorelai asked in fake shock.

"Maybe," Luke replied with a grin.

"Mean! Very, very mean," Lorelai joked as her father entered the room. Richard took a seat across from the couple and looked at Lorelai, waiting for her to say something.

"So, uh, where's mom?" Lorelai, queen of subject-avoidance asked, while Luke nudged her with his elbow.

"She's at a DAR function of some sort."

_Well that's good. Hopefully this will be easier with only one parent present, _Lorelai thought.

"Oh," Lorelai replied. Luke nudged her again, urging her to get to the point. He didn't want to stay at the Gilmore's any longer then necessary. Lorelai was tapping her fingers nervously on her knees. Luke reached over and took her hand, resting both of their hands on Lorelai's knee. He flashed Lorelai a reassuring smile. Lorelai grinned back at him softly, then took a deep breath and turned to look at her father.

"Well, dad, Luke and I are getting married," Lorelai began.

"I am aware of that, Lorelai," Richard replied, annoyed.

"I know, dad. Anyway, at the wedding, I need someone to escort me down the aisle. And I thought that maybe you could do it. Now, I know you probably don't want to-,"

"Lorelai-," Richard began.

"-and I know that you guys don't approve of Luke and me; and our wedding-,"

"Lorelai-," Richard tried again.

"-but this is my wedding and-,"

"Lorelai!" Luke cut in sharply

"What?"

"I think your father would like to say something," Luke told her.

"Oh. Go ahead, dad," Lorelai said, turning back to her father.

"Of course I'll escort you down the aisle, Lorelai," Richard began, and Lorelai began to smile. "I am your father, after all, and it's the proper thing to do." The smile vanished off Lorelai's face when Richard completed his statement. She sighed, and Luke squeezed her hand.

"No, dad, you don't understand. I don't want you to do it because it's 'the proper thing to do.' I want you to do it because you're my father and you _want_ to do it."

"Lorelai, I want to do it. Trust me. You're my only daughter and I would be honored to take part in your wedding.

"But I thought you and mom were against this whole thing?"

"Yes, well, your mother and I may have overreacted slightly the other evening. It is obvious that you are in love with this man, and nothing your mother and I do or say will prove otherwise. Perhaps it is possible that, despite what we once thought, we don't always know what is best for you."

Lorelai's jaw dropped. That was almost an apology! Lorelai couldn't remember a time when Richard or Emily Gilmore had ever apologized of their own free will. Much to Lorelai's surprise, her father then turned to Luke, acknowledging him for pretty much the first time since he had some into the room.

"And Luke, I believe I owe you an apology," Richard began as Lorelai's jaw dropped even further. "Emily and I never should have reacted the way we did; not while we had a guest. No matter what our opinion was, our reaction was uncalled for."

"Oh, well, uh, that's okay Mr. Gilmore," Luke replied uncomfortably. He, too, was taken off guard by this sudden change of heart. Richard turned back to Lorelai.

"If there's nothing else, I have some work I should be doing."

Lorelai peeled her jaw off the floor and stood up.

"Right. Well, thanks for your time, dad," Lorelai said as she and Luke headed for the door, Richard behind them. Lorelai suddenly swung around to face Richard, almost causing him to walk into her.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, Lorelai, I'm sure." Richard replied with a small smile. Lorelai, caught up in all of the father-daughterness, reached up and hugged her father-awkwardly. Very awkwardly. Luke stifled a laugh as he said goodbye to Richard and followed Lorelai out the door.

Lorelai sat in the car, dumbstruck and speechless, as they pulled away.

"I can't believe it," she said.

"What?" Luke asked, confused. "He agreed; he apologized. What's the problem?"

"That's just it. He _apologized. _I think you are the first person in history to get an out-and-out, honest apology from Richard Gilmore," Lorelai old Luke, who laughed.

"Well I'm just glad it all worked out," Luke said, putting a hand on Lorelai's knee. "You know, we may have to go to your parents' house more often."

"And why is that, exactly? Do you enjoy near-death experiences? Have a death wish, maybe?"

"No. It's the only way to get you to be quiet. Every time we leave there, you're speechless for a good fifteen minutes," Luke joked. Lorelai playfully hit his arm.

"You are a mean, mean, man, Luke Danes," Lorelai said with a grin before leaning against Luke with a smile.

**TBC**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Now, hit the pretty purple button and let me know!**


	9. Rory Returns

**I know, I stink. I really meant to update, but I had severe, and I do mean _severe _writer's block. So this chapter may be bad. Sorry! Plus side? I managed to write three chapters for this and a one shot. Bad Side? I have no idea when I'll find the time to type them and post them. And, I have no idea where to go with The Incredible Sinking Luke. So, help me out if you can! R&R PLEASE!**

**Chapter 9- Rory Returns**

Rory smiled as she walked into the diner, hearing the familiar jingle above her head.

It was one week before the wedding, and Rory was meeting Lorelai here for lunch before some serious mother-daughter bonding.

Rory walked up to the counter. She noticed that Lorelai, as well as Luke, was no where to be found. The only employee to be found was Caesar.

"Caesar, is my mom upstairs?" Rory asked. The ever-helpful Caesar only shrugged in response.

"Could be," he replied.

"Great. Thanks," Rory said sarcastically before heading behind the curtain and up the stairs. Unsure of exactly what her mother and Luke could be _doing_ in the apartment; Rory figured it better to knock first.

A few moments later the door swung open. Rory's jaw dropped in shock, her face similarly mirroring that of the person who opened the door.

"J-Jess," Rory stammered, trying to regain her composure.

"Uh, Rory, hey," Jess greeted her awkwardly.

"So, uh, you're…….here."

"Yup."

"Great, well, um, I'm guessing my mom's not up here, cuz ya know, knowing how much she talks I would've heard her by now, so I'm gonna go," Rory said quickly before darting back down the stairs.

Jess shook his head with a smirk before closing the door and going back inside the apartment.

* * *

Rory was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee when the diner bell jingled. Rory turned to see Lorelai and Luke enter, hand in hand, Luke smiling and Lorelai laughing. Rory smiled when she saw them. She could tell they were absolutely in love. The wedding was a week away, and everything was perfect. Sure, there'd been the occasional obstacle in planning the wedding, but for the most part, everything had gone off without a hitch. And best of all, there was no sign of Lorelai fleeing. This really was _it_ for her.

As they made their way over to the counter, Lorelai was gazing up at Luke lovingly. She was so intent in Luke that she didn't notice the table in front of her, and she tripped and fell into it, similar to the time after Liz's wedding. This time, however, Luke caught her, laughing, before she actually hit the table or knocked anything over. Rory burst out laughing.

"Nice one mom," she called out from her seat at the counter. Lorelai looked up, noticing Rory for the first time since they'd entered the diner.

"Rory!" She exclaimed, running over to her daughter and wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey Rory," Luke greeted with a smile as he, too, gave Rory a hug. Lorelai sat next to Rory at the counter.

"Sorry I'm late," Lorelai apologized. "Have you been here long?"

"Not too long. You'll _never _guess who I ran into," Rory said sarcastically. Lorelai winced.

"Hey, hun, did ya know Jess is in town?" She asked innocently. Rory gasped.

"No! Really?" Rory replied dryly.

"Did I forget to mention that before?"

"Kind of."

"Oops."

"Yea. Oops," Rory said, rolling her eyes jokingly. Lorelai smiled sweetly.

"So, are you ready for mother-daughter bonding week before the big day?" Lorelai asked.

"Totally. Let the games begin." Rory replied with a grin.

* * *

A few hours later, Rory and Lorelai were strolling through Hartford, arms weighed down with shopping bags, talking and laughing. Rory looked and her mom and smiled.

"What?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Nothing. It's just-, your face," Rory said, giggling.

"Oh, gee, thanks hun," Lorelai replied sarcastically.

"No, I mean you've had this dreamy look on your face all day."

"Have not."

"Mom. Yes you have."

"Yea, well, being in love can do that to people. I mean, I'm finally getting my whole package. The Happily Ever After. _Wow _I sound cheesy." Rory laughed.

"_Aw,_ but it's so cute. You're in _love_." Lorelai smiled as she put and arm around Rory's shoulders.

"So kid, things are gonna be seriously different around here in another week. It's not just gonna be the two if us girls anymore."

"I know. But that's a good thing. Luke's always been like family to us. Now it's just gonna be official." Suddenly, Rory was filled with dread. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No! Never. Not this time. I just wanted to make sure that _you _were okay with all of this."

"I'm better then okay. I'm great," Rory assured her, slinging and arm around her mother.

"Good. 'Cause there's no way you would have been able to talk me out of this wedding."

"I wouldn't dare try."

"Good. Because I'm happy. _Really _happy. And the two main contributing factors to said happiness are you and Luke. You disapproval would put a serious damper on the happiness."

"No disapproval here," Rory said firmly.

"Good," Lorelai said, smiling.

"Very good." Rory agreed with a nod. "So, am I going to be seeing mini-Lukes running around any time in the future?"

"Oh yea. Definitely. Flannel, baseball cap and all."

**TBC!**

**I hope it wasn't completely horrible. Please, please, review. I would really like to get at least 10.**

**Up next- The night before the wedding, and the morning of the big day.**

**Review! **


	10. The Day Arrives

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! We didn't quite hit ten though. But eight is enough! lol Please review and tell me your suggestions!**

**Babs 25- Sorry you thought it was short. This should be a little longer!**

**bokayjunkie- it's always great to have new readers! Thanks for your review!**

**Also, thanks to TheCarbyLover, coffeebean2007, Christi06, Petite Quiet Harrison, ggpassion, and sarahb2007!**

**Chapter 10-The Day Arrives**

Lorelai crawled into bed on the night before her wedding. Her bachelorette party had just ended, much to Lorelai's relief. It wasn't that she hadn't had fun; she's had _tons_ of fun. It was just that Luke wasn't there. Lorelai had never thought she would become one of _those_ girls. The girl who couldn't last five minutes without her man. For a long time, Lorelai _hadn't _been one of those girls. But now that she was with Luke, things were different. She was so in love with him; she wanted nothing more then to be with him, all the time.

Lorelai sighed as she slipped under the covers. The bed felt too big. And it felt cold, even though it was the springtime. She used to like having a big bed all to herself, but now that she'd found Luke, she couldn't sleep as well without him with her.

_Geez. If I wasn't me, I'd think I was pathetic. _Lorelai thought with a small grin.

Lorelai picked up the phone, inwardly debating weather or not to reveal her patheicness and call Luke.

After barely a moment's hesitation, she punched in Luke's number.

"Hello?" Luke's voice came groggily over the phone.

"Hey. It's me." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked, suddenly alert. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lorelai assured him, feeling stupid for waking him up and making him worry. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Um, are you having….second thoughts?" Luke asked quietly, the worry evident in his voice.

"No!" Lorelai assured him quickly. "No, not at all. I just; I miss you." Luke smiled.

"I miss you too," he replied.

"The bed's too big. And it's cold," Lorelai whined.

"Well, after tomorrow, you'll never have to stay in it alone," he told her, causing her to smile.

"Were you sleeping? I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah, it's okay. I wasn't having much more luck then you were," Luke said sweetly, causing Lorelai's feelings of regret for calling to wash away.

"You really are the perfect man."

"What about Willy Wonka?"

"Ohh, that's a close one. He _does_ have the candy. _And_ he wouldn't lecture me about my excessive junk food intake. But I still like you better. And I'd like you ever _better _if you were _here._"

"I want to be. But I'll see you tomorrow. Now go to sleep. You don't want big bags under you r eyes on our wedding day."

"Would you still love me if I did?" Lorelai teased.

"More then ever. Now, goodnight."

"'Night," she replied with a grin that faded soon after she hung up. She felt better after talking to Luke, but the room still felt empty without him. A moment later, she got up and went over to her closet. Their closet. She took out one of Luke's flannel shirts, the blue one, and put it on over her tee-shirt before crawling back into bed. She felt much better now, enveloped in the soft fabric the carried Luke's scent. She soon drifted off to sleep, dreams of her wedding filling her head.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai woke up, somewhat tangled in Luke's shirt, and found her bed empty. She sat up with a frown, looking around her bedroom for Luke. It took her a moment to remember what day it was-her _wedding day!_ Lorelai smiled to herself.

A minute later, Rory, who had spent the night at the house rather then at the dorm, came flying up the stairs.

"Mom!" she squealed, entering the room and hopping onto the bed. "You're getting married today!"

"I know!" Lorelai exclaimed, clapping her hands together giddily.

"Well, come on! Don't just sit there!" Rory ordered. "Let's go! Chop chop! Copper boom!"

"Copper boom!" Lorelai exclaimed in agreement, getting off her bed.

About and hour later, Rory and Lorelai were in one of the Dragonfly's rooms

* * *

getting ready. Luke and Jess were in a room down the hall. The wedding was to take place at the Inn, and the reception was to be in the town square.

Rory was all ready to go and she was helping Lorelai to put the finishing touches on her hair.

"There you go." Rory said as she finished. "All done."

"Thanks hun," Lorelai said, standing up. Now completely ready, she gave a little twirl in her dress. "So how do I look?"

"You look absolutely beautiful, mom," Rory said. She wrapped her mom in a huge hug. I am _so_ happy for you."

"Thanks, sweets. I'm happy too. I finally got it all. An amazing kid, and an amazing husband. I'm finally going to have my whole package," Lorelai said with a smile and a faraway look in her eyes. Rory smiled to herself. "Hey, hun, what room did you say Luke was in?"

"He's two doors down. Why?"

"Just wondering," Lorelai replied as she made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked suspiciously. She had to stop Lorelai from seeing Luke twice since shed put on her wedding gown. It's bad luck, after all.

"Oh, I'm uh, gonna go make sure my dad's all ready to go," Lorelai lied.

"That's alright. I'll do it," Rory told her.

"No, no, I got it," Lorelai said as she slipped out the door. A moment later, Rory followed. Her mother was a _terrible_ lair.

Just as Lorelai was about to knock on Luke's door, Rory jumped into action and wedged herself between her mom and the door.

"Ah!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rory demanded.

"Uh, I was just-," Lorelai began just as the door swung open. Rory tried to sheld her mother from who she thought was Luke, and was shocked to find Jess standing at the door.

"What's going on out here?" Jess asked.

"Mom was trying to see Luke," Rory explained.

"Doesn't she know that's bad luck?"

"I tried to tell her, but, well, you know her."

"Yea. Listen, Rory, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, coming out from the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Sure. Uh, mom, why dint you go back to the room and _stay_ there."

"Alright! I'm going," Lorelai said as she walked away, shooting questioning glances at Jess and Rory as she walked away.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Rory asked.

"Yea. Look, I don't want this whole best man/maid of honor thing to be any more awkward then it has to be, so I have to tell you something. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I know now that it was all wrong. I went about everything the wrong way, and I hurt you in the process. I didn't treat you the way I should have. You deserve more then that. You deserve everything the world has to offer. So I really, truly am sorry."

"It's okay." Rory said after a minute. "We just weren't meant to be, I guess. Maybe it was all for the best, anyway, since we're going to be assort-of cousins now." Jess laughed.

"Well I better go check on Luke." He said as he disappeared into the room. Rory sighed. She was glad they cleared the air, but it was still bound to be awkward between them for a while, at least. Maybe one day they could be friends again.

Rory turned back to her room to go and get Lorelai. In five minutes, the ceremony everyone had been waiting years for would begin.

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW!  
**

**up next----the WEDDING!**

**xo!**


	11. The Wedding

**Hey all! Thanks soooo much for your reviews! I had 13 last chapter, and that's the most I've had since chapter 1! Thanks!**

**ggpassion- Same here. Hopefully there won't be any huge tests that day. Cause, well, I probably wouldn't do so well lol.**

**GilmoreLover- It's right here!**

**XXCuddlySweetheatXX- Totally forgot Logan existed. So, no, they're not going out in this fic. **

**XAddisonShepherdX- Always great to have new readers! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Everyone else- Thanks for your awesome comments!**

**Warning—This chapter is majorly fluffy. Like a puppy. Or a pillow. A marshmallow, even. Just thought I'd let you know. Maybe a little OOC, but, oh well. What's done is done.**

**I think this is my longest chapter! Go me! lol **

**Please keep up with the reviews! Let's shoot for 15 this time!**

**--------------**

**Chapter 11- The Wedding!**

Rory entered the room where Lorelai had gotten ready.

"Mom! Are you ready?"

"Yep," Lorelai said calmly.

"That's it? You're not nervous?" Rory asked.

"Why would I be nervous?" Lorelai asked, sounding worried.

"All brides are nervous on their wedding day," Rory pointed out. _Way to _make_ her nervous, Gilmore, _she thought to herself.

"But I'm not nervous! Why aren't I nervous?" Lorelai asked in a panic.

"I don't know!"

"Well now I'm nervous about not being nervous!"

"Alright, just calm down," Rory said soothingly, grabbing her mom by the shoulders. "Take a deep breath. It's you're wedding day. You're marrying Luke. Both very good things. Now, what made you so calm before?"

"I don't know. I just….._was._ I was thinking about how I'm marrying the _perfect _man for me and that I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Rory smiled.

"Good. Focus on that." Rory said as she led Lorelai outside, where the wedding was to be held. There were dozens of white chairs set up on either side of the aisle, lined with daises. At the end of the aisle stood Luke, with Jess at his side. Luke and Lorelai's eyes met, and Lorelai's heart began to pound. Luke was taken aback by how gorgeous his soon-to-be wife looked. Lorelai tore her eyes away from Luke's as a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked, returning to panic mode as she grabbed her daughter's wrist.

"What? What's wrong?" Rory asked, concerned.

"What if I trip?" Rory almost laughed at this, she expected something more serious.

"I believe that's what I'm here for," said a deep voice from behind them.

"Dad, hi," Lorelai said as she turned to face her father.

"Hello Lorelai. You look lovely. And don't worry. I don't plan on letting you fall," Richard said, giving his daughter a rare hug.

"So, are we ready, ladies?" Richard asked. Both girls nodded. The music began, and Rory began her walk down the aisle. When she reached the end, she turned to watch her mother. Lorelai walked down the aisle successfully on Richard's arm, her eyes locked on Luke's the entire time. As they reached that altar, Lorelai hugged her father again before turning to face Luke, who took her hand in his and smiled. They both turned to face the minister.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore in Holy Matrimony," he began, and then continued on with the proceedings. Then it came time for the vows, which Luke and Lorelai had decided to write themselves.

"We all know that I'm not the type to verbalize my feelings. Especially not publicly," Luke began, and Lorelai squeezed his hand supportively. Each was solely focused on the other; both had long forgotten the large crowd watching them. "But it's our wedding day, so I'll give it a shot. Lorelai, I love you. I have _always _loved you. That's all I need. I know that you're a _lot_ of work," he continued with a small grin, "but I love you for it. I promise to love you always and protect you with all I have until the day I die, no matter what.

"I never really saw myself settling down. I never had that _one _person I just couldn't live without. Until you walked into my life. I knew since the first day you walked into my diner that you would have an impact on my life. But I never could have imagined that I would be lucky enough to be standing here, today, with you. I know that every day I spend with you will be different, and an adventure. You are crazy, Lorelai Gilmore, but I love you for it, and I wouldn't have any other way." Luke reached out and wiped the tears that had fallen from Lorelai's eyes. They shared a small smile before Lorelai spoke.

"Wow. That's a tough act to follow," she began, drawing a small laugh from the crowd. "Luke, you have been nothing short of amazing for the almost 10 years I've known you. Always ready at a moments notice to pick of the pieces of my shattered life, or Rory's. No matter what I did or said to you, you were always there for me if and when I needed you, and I have no doubt in my mind that that will never change. I love you more then I thought it was possible for a person to love someone. I only wish I had acted on it sooner. You have been my rock for as long as I can remember, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"I've always been the girl to run away, just when it seemed like my life was perfect. For some reason, I could just never really _commit_, and I never knew why. But now I know that you are the only man I have ever _really_ loved, and the only man that I ever _will_ love. When I'm with you, in your arms, I feel safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me. Because I know that no matter what, you'll be there." She smiled at Luke, who returned the smile along with a squeeze of her hand. The entire crowd was sniffling.

Moments later, the ceremony came to an end.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Luke swept Lorelai into a deep, loving kiss, something he'd been waiting to do since he'd laid eyes on her, as the guests burst into applause. Lorelai's knees nearly gave out, and she was thankful for Luke's strong arms around her, holding her up. Remembering that they were in front of a crowd, they reluctantly pulled apart. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, yet again. Now, Luke rarely smiled, and when he did it was usually when he was only with Lorelai. But even Lorelai had never seen Luke's smile as bright and vibrant as it was today. Lorelai's bright blue eyes were lit up like never before.

Rory and Jess stood off to their respective sides, smiling. Well, Rory was smiling. Jess really doesn't ever smile, but today, he came pretty close.

-------------------

Luke and Lorelai began their reception in the square, with their first dance as husband and wife. For the next song, other couples joined in. Richard, Emily, Sookie and Jackson all got up to dance; leaving Jess and Rory alone at the table they were all sharing with Luke and Lorelai.

"So, uh, you wanna dance?" Jess asked awkwardly.

"Yea, sure," Rory accepted, getting up and following Jess to the dance floor. The began dancing, nearly an entire arms length apart, but they soon drifted closer, and Rory tentatively rested her head on Jess's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around more tightly.

"Uh, is this weird now, since we're almost cousins?"

"I don't think so. I mean, we're not blood related or anything. Besides, the girl in Clueless hooked up with her step brother. That's way weirder."

When the song ended, the crowd applauded as the newlyweds, along with the other couples, returned to their tables. After the food was served, Rory stood up and tapped her glass for attention.

"Hi everybody, thanks for coming to the event we've all been waiting years for. I know the best man usually makes the speech, but Jess and I agreed that I would do it.

"I hoped for years that mom and Luke would finally see what the rest of us have seen all along. I've never seen two people who love each other more then they do.

"Luke, for as long as I've known you, you've been amazing to us. You were always ready and willing to drop anything and everything if mom or I needed you. You're our rock, and you that you love my mom more then anything. You must, if you've been able to put up with her this long," Rory joked, and Lorelai stuck her tongue out and her daughter. "I know you would do anything for her; for us. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a real father, and I can't thank you enough for always being there. Sometimes, when I was little, I wished you really were my father. So today, by becoming part of mom's and my family, you're making both of our dreams come true. I love you, dad."

Lorelai wiped a tear from her eye and put her hand over Luke's on his knee. She gave his hand a light squeeze. She swore she heard him sniffle, and turning to look at him, she saw that he, too, had tears in his eyes. Lorelai's heart swelled with love for him ad she turned her attention back to Rory, who was about to continue.

"Mom, you are my everything. You raised me on your own when you yourself were still only a child. But, growing up, you always provided for me. I never didn't have something that I needed. You always made sure I was taken care of. You gave up what should have been the best years of your life for me. Everything you did my entire life was for me. You always put yourself last so that I could have a great life. I'm so glad to see that by sacrificing all that you did, you didn't miss out on finding true love or waste the best years of your life. If anything, all that you did led you to your soul mate, and the best years of you life start today. I would be nothing without you, mom. I love you."

Lorelai was blubbering by this point, and Luke wasn't much better. Neither, for that matter, was the rest of the town. Even Emily was wiping her eyes.

"You know, Luke," Lorelai began after regaining control of herself, "I've seen you cry _twice _in the past ten years. Both times, you've been brought to tears by sweet, innocent Rory. _Our _little girl."

"Yea, well, you've got a great kid," Luke said.

"No, Luke, _we've _got a great kid." Lorelai corrected him.

"Lorelai, you don't have to-,"

"Luke," Lorelai insisted. "You heard Rory. She called you dad. I had nothing to do with that. And besides, I never could have raised Rory without you," she said sincerely.

"Yes, you could've. You'd have still been great."

"Uh, no. First of all, she would've starved to death years ago." Luke laughed, then turned and looked Lorelai deep in the eyes.

"You're amazing, you know," he said softly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Yea, I've heard that," she joked as she met her _husband_ in a deep kiss

"I love you, Mr. Danes," she told him.

"I love you too, Mrs. Danes."

"I love you more," Lorelai teased.

"Lorelai…" he began warningly.

"What? I do."

"That's not possible." Luke told her.

"Aw, you're sweet."

"I try," Luke joked, kissing his wife again.

-------------

**TBC or THE END?**

**Should I do an epilogue or a sequel? I haven't decided which yet. Let me know what you think. Was it good? Too Sappy? I was gonna have Jess and Rory kiss, but I felt like that would've been a little too rushed. So I kept it to dancing. **

**Please review! **

**Epilogue? Sequel? What do you think?**


	12. We Are Family

**Hey everyone! Thank you all SO much for your feedback on the last chapter. I got over 20 reviews! That's more then I ever expected….thanks!**

**So, some people requested an epilogue, but most of you said sequel, so that's what I'm gonna do. This is just a short little chapter to end this story, and the sequel will be up as soon as I write it. It may take a **little** longer because I go back to school soon.**

**I hope you like the last (short!) chapter! Review, please!**

**Special thanks to TheCarbyLover, JennatheJesusFreak, Babs25, sarahb2007, (and everyone else, whose names I can't think of!) for reviewing almost every chapter and to GGPassion for the longest review I ever got!**

**Chapter 12- We Are Family**

About an hour later, the DJ called Richard and Lorelai to the dance floor for their father-daughter dance. Richard let Lorelai to the dance floor as Bob Carlisle's 'Butterfly Kisses' came over the speakers. Luke watched with a small smile as his wife and father-in-law swayed to the music.

Luke was glad that Lorelai and her parents were able to put all of their many issues behind them, if only for one day. He knew this day meant a lot to Lorelai, and even though she'd never admit it, her parents being a part of it meant a lot to her.

Other fathers and daughters were getting up to join Richard and Lorelai on the dance floor. Rory got up and walked around the table to face Luke.

"Will you dance with me, Luke?" Rory asked, holding out her hand. Luke smiled at her as he stood up, taking her hand and leading her on to the dance floor.

"Your speech was really nice," Luke told her as they began to dance.

"Thanks," Rory said with a grin.

"And that stuff you said about me being like a dad to you-, uh, thanks," Luke said, a little awkwardly.

"I meant every word of it," she said honestly.

"You're a good kid, you know that?"

"And you're a great dad," Rory said, smiling. Luke smiled back.

"Hey Luke?" Rory asked a moment later, feeling kind of stupid. "Do you think, maybe, it'd be alright if I called you dad sometimes?"

"I'd be honored," He told her with one of his only-for-a-Gilmore-girl grins. His heart swelled with pride with the thought that a kid as incredible as Rory wanted to call him dad. Rory was an amazing kid, and Lorelai had done a terrific job raising her all on her own. Even though raising a kid on your own isn't exactly the ideal situation for a sixteen year old, Lorelai had risen to the occasion, and everything had worked out perfectly in the end.

XXXXXX

"Thanks for walking me down the aisle, dad," Lorelai told her father while they were dancing.

"It was no problem, Lorelai. I was glad to be of service."

"So, um, how does mom feel about all this?" Lorelai asked, glancing at her mother, who was talking to Sookie. "I mean, you two don't really approve-,"

"Lorelai," Richard interrupted. "You have to understand. While your mother and I may come off as controlling and disapproving, we only want what's best for you. And if being with Luke is what makes you happy, which it obviously does, your mother and I will accept that."

Lorelai stared up at her father, trying desperately to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor.

"Wow. Thanks dad. That means a lot." Richard smiled at his daughter, who smiled back. She knew that it was highly unlikely that the truce with her parents would last very long, but it would be nice for however long it lasted.

As Richard and Lorelai continued to dance, Lorelai spotted Luke and Rory on the dance floor, and her eyes met Rory's.

"Hey mom," Rory called. "You were right. _Luke _can _waltz_."

"I told you," Lorelai called back with a wink at Luke.

"Ah, geez, what're you two talking about?" Luke asked, rolling his eyes. He figured if the Gilmore girls were discussing his dancing abilities, it probably meant they were making fun of him at some point.

"Nothing, dad," Rory teased.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Luke muttered. He wasn't really bothered by it though. He was used to the Gilmore girls and their little jokes, most of which involved mocking him. It was all a part of the Gilmore Charm.

Lorelai grinned, watching the pair interact. She finally had it. Everything she'd ever wanted. Sure, they weren't the traditional, everyday, run-of-the-mill family, but they were a family. A _happy _family. That was more then some people could say. They were happy, and that was all that mattered.

Looking around, she knew that Rory was right. The best years of Lorelai's life would begin today.

**THE END!**

**Sorry so short! That was the end of this story, but watch for the sequel. If you just can't wait, feel free to review my other stories, The Incredible Sinking Luke, Over My Head, and The Whole Package. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
